Masquerade Ball
by Annie Leigha
Summary: Desire and Decorum Lady Annie Leigha of Edgewater recieves an invitation to a masquerad ball. Brair decides she wants to come along too. Sinclair x Annie Leigha


**Part One – Invitation**

Lady Annie Leigha of Edgewater spent her early morning, sat in the townhouse library pondering her life and the loves of romance, a stack of her favourite authors by her side, filtering through each page as she sighed softly to herself. Wondering what else her future will bring.

What name do they call such a woman as I.. besotted and so in love.. with a man such as he..?

 _Let me count the ways that I love thee?_

 _I love thee to the depth and breadth and height.._

 _My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight._

Oh how Miss Elizabeth Barrett Browning and Mr William Shakespeare viewed the love between a man and a woman.. all the words have been written.. how does one compare to such.. who wrote sonnets, romance and tales as though they had lived them all.. had they live them all?

As I daydream about such matters, I think of him. I wonder what he is doing now. Is he dealing with matters of business or is he taking a turn of the town? Oh how I wished I knew it all..

 _Lady Annie_.. I am taken from my thoughts by my best lady and ladies maid. I turn my head as she rushes forth, letter in tow.

 _This arrived for you in this moment._ She hands me a parchment.

Please let it be from _him_ or at least good news.

The seal belongs to _Duke of Braggard_ as my brother had once called him.

What can he truly want from me now? I fall back on to the settee.. covering my eyes, groaning loudly than deemed appropriate.

 _Annie_.. Briar gasps at me dramatically, as though she cared about such things as propriety.

She giggled softly, sitting next to me.

 _Do you want me to open it?_ She offers, wanting to know more than I.

 _Oh if you must_ , eyes still closed as I thrust the letter towards her.

 _Such beautiful cursive too.._ she says haughtily, reading the letter without a word of it.

I groaned loudly again, while Briar giggles softly, loving toying with me.

 _It's nothing too important really.._ she makes to get up, knowing farewell I want to know though I wish I didn't HAVE to know.

 _Oh Annie.. I will let you out of your misery.. the man is holding a ball at his estate, and he requires your utmost attention or he shall be buried in the nigh, his grave, with words such as this, death to a broken heart_ she giggles softly at her antics.

 _Oh Briar.. what does it ACTUALLY say? Please.. I am besides myself as it is.._ I groaned again

 _All this groaning Annie.. how scandalous. What will the gossip mongers think?_ Briar says with a laugh. Not just a giggle, but a full-bodied laugh that shakes the settee.

 _They will think, Lady Annie Leigha of Edgewater is being accosted in the library by some unknown master.._ Briar cackled with even more laughter. I bury myself in the settee, piling pillows atop.

Briar pushes the pillows off my person, and flicks my nose.

 _Briar !_ I gasp as she giggles again and apologies for inflicting me that tiny bit of pain.

She straights up and begins to tell me what the letter says.

 _It shall be a masked ball.._ she hugs the letter to her person.

 _How mysterious Annie.._ She takes hold of both my hands, pulling me up in all her seriousness.

 _I do wish to come.. can I?_ She whisper uncertainty in het always confident voice.

 _No one will know it is me, will_ they? She pleads softly, as if I wouldn't do anything for my best lady.

 _Oh say yes Annie_ , she all but begged, as if I could turn her down.. ever.

I sat still for a moment, a seriousness in my posture and looks, letting the suspense kill her a little.

 _I don't know Br.._ slow words exited my mouth slyly, eyes viewing the most crescent fallen I have seen on her beautiful face in a while

 _It's okay.._ she stands up abruptly, giving up on all hopes of attending the ball, about to walk off hastily.

 _Of course you can come. We will browse the best houses and choose the best dresses._ In an unlady like fashion, she picks up her skirts and runs towards me and picking me up as if i weighed nothing, both giggling in excitement.

 _Oh really Annie? I don't know what to say?_ She stutters unlike the confident Briar that I know.

 _Come forth. We shan't make haste. It will be our little secret.. maybe a husband can come out of this?_ I wink mischievously.

A knock on the door brings propriety in, shoulders pushed back, polite smiles and soft-spoken words.

 _Lady Annie, if I may interrupt?_ Mr Woods asks respectfully, hating to interrupt their happy together.

 _Mr Woods, is everything okay?_ I can fee Briar making moon eyes to Mr Woods.

 _You have a visitor, may I send him in?_

 _Who is it?_ Not quiet sure if I am to say yes or no. I look at Briar and she sends me a reassuring smile.

 _A Mr Ernest Sinclair, My Lady._

Briar squeals, and coughs for propriety's sake.

 _Allow him to come if you please Mr Harper,_ he nods and disappears to fetch my beloved.

 _Hello Lady Leigha_ , he bows and addresses Briar with a nod.

 _What brings you here this fine morning Mr Sinclair?_ My heart flutters as he moves forward. His usual tight smile on his beautiful face.

His words do not come so fast, as I watch the emotions play across his face.

 _Does it deem inappropriate to say I needed to see you?_ Big smiles adorn our lips.

 _So straightforward Mr Sinclair. Can I assume you just heard news of the up coming ball at the Dukes estate?_ Eyebrows raised in question.

 _Nothing runs by you My Lady. Can I be braise and ask to escort you for some shopping in town?_ Hopeful eyes.

 _I would love nothing more.._ looking at Briar slyly.

 _We would love to bring you in to a very secret tale Mr Sinclair. I do hope you agree to help us?_

 _I would love nothing more than to agree to some mischievous My Lady,_ he agrees fast.

 _Then let us set off. Briar .._ I wait patiently.

 _Are you ready?_ She nods her head in the read , a big smile adorning her face.

 _As you wish My Lady,_ winking as she walk by, Mr Sinclair eyeing me with a questioning look.

I pat his chest, a surprised look , before his neutral expression returns.

 _After you My Lady_ , I snicker softly as I follow Briar.

 _You remember where the parlour is Mr Sinclair? Briar and I shall make post-haste. If you please Mr Sinclair,_ nodding his head in understanding.

 _We shan't be too long,_ she says just before she turns to walk towards the stairs.

 _As you wish My Lady._ He says as he watches her walk away, talking to her best lady.


End file.
